Iceman
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Robert Drake never thought his codename would be so literal.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. _Italics are flashbacks._

**Iceman**

Iceman sank to his knees as he desperately gathered all the moisture in the air to him to keep the flames from consuming him. Could his friend really do this to him? Could he really be killing him, burning him alive? Roasting him like a marshmallow?

_The new kid was lying on his bed, flames dancing above him. That is until they turned into a snowy slush that landed on top of him. With a yelp he swung his legs to the floor and brushed the cold snow off himself. _

_ He turned to the culprit chuckling in the doorway, "Hi, I'm Bobby. Welcome to Mutant High."_

_ Shaking the outstretched hand, "John," he smirked._

_xxx_

_ No one had been sure if the roommates would get along what with them being polar opposites and all. But their opposing natures seemed to balance each other. Bobby's cool and collected demeanor with John's fiery passion. John melted Bobby a bit and Bobby reined John in. _

_xxx_

_ "Ow, ow, ow Ms. Grey, it's not what it looked like, I can explain," John whined as Ms. Grey telekinetically dragged the boys by their ears to the Professor's office after having caught them trying to peep into the girl's locker room. Bobby wisely remained silent._

_ Bobby sidestepped an oncoming punch and delivered one to the gut that was blocked. Then, they grappled for a bit each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally Bobby pushed back creating some distance and threw his leg out in a roundhouse kick. _

_xxx_

_ The breath flew out of John as he doubled over and grabbed his side._

_ "Hey!" Bobby jumped back as a burst of flame shot out at him, "this was supposed to be no powers."_

_ "Oh come on, Bobby. This is the DANGER ROOM," John shot out another stream of flame at Bobby, "Let's have a little fun. Woah!" He ducked a bunch of icicles that Bobby sent his way. The two shared a grin and let loose._

_xxx_

_ "John," Bobby warned as he saw that look in his friend's eye that he knew meant trouble. Couldn't he just let the guy use his lighter for one second? If it came to a fight, he would back his best friend up, but he would rather avoid a fight altogether._

_ Bobby rolled his eyes as he frosted over the sleeve that John had set on fire, always cleaning up his messes._

_xxx_

_ He ran upstairs as soldiers invaded the school. He had to find John and Rogue and make sure they were okay. _

_ "John!" He shouted as a brunette blur ran passed, but halted as he heard his name, "Where's Rogue?"_

_ John shrugged, "I haven't seen her." They really needed to get out of there. He turned to go but Bobby wasn't following him, "Come on!"_

_ "I have to find her," he couldn't just leave his girlfriend and apparently John couldn't just leave his best friend as he joined Bobby in his search._

_xxx_

_ John nervously flicked his lighter open and closed and kept bouncing his knee. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and lowered the ramp, exiting the Blackbird._

_ "Where are you going?" Bobby questioned._

_ "I'm sick of this kid's table shit," John wanted to fight, it's what he was training for he was just as powerful as the others._

_ Bobby frowned but didn't stop him. He wrapped his arm around Rogue and pulled her close, "He'll be back" he wasn't sure if that was meant to comfort her or himself._

_xxx_

_ But he was wrong, John never came back._

_ The one side of the room sat untouched, collecting dust as Bobby waited for his roommate to return. His best friend couldn't just leave him._

_xxx_

_ Bobby saw something out of the corner of his eye so he slipped his hand out of Rogue's and left the safety of the umbrella. He was soon drenched by the rain and he didn't care as his pounding feet splashed dirty water up onto his suit pants._

_ "Wait!" Bobby shouted fighting to be heard over the rain, "John!"_

_ The figure ahead stopped but hesitated to turn around. He sighed, "What do you want?" _

_ "It really is you," Bobby finally saw the man's face as he faced him. "Why'd you come back?"_

_ "To pay my respects," John gestured to the mourners at Jean's funeral._

_ "Then where are you going?" Bobby asked, confusion written on his face._

_ "I don't belong here." John shook his head at the other man's insolence._

_ "But you can be an X-Men."_

_ "Is that what you want? To be an X-men? Jean was passionate, powerful. You don't have what it takes. You're too nice. You aren't…cold enough, Iceman" John mocked him._

He realized suddenly that it wasn't just cold around him, he was cold. Pushing through the flames he grabbed his former friend's wrists and iced them up, "Cold enough for you," he spat.

There was a look of shock and relief in Pyro's eyes whether it was the fact that he hadn't killed Bobby or that Iceman hadn't killed him he didn't know as he delivered a painful head butt that knocked Pyro unconscious.

Robert Drake looked down at his hands that were encased in ice. He was literally Iceman (hopefully it wasn't permanent).


End file.
